Spacefleet Academy Wiki
The Spacefleet Academy Project A joint Spacefleet Academy project to purchase an abandoned Missile Base in the desert to start an energy and agricultural self-sufficient university with the mission of using technology as the means and with space travel as the ultimate goal. Run and maintained by unemployed graduates and professionals in various fields from engineering to economics who collaborate to simultaneously design projects, educate collaborators and find ways to make money for the institution in order to grow it into city status and ultimately earn a congressional seat and once and for all influence in the federal decision making process. Then, rise up in 2024 as the Space-travel political party's founding vanguard and elect one of our own as president that would redirect the nations policies towards space exploration and galactic domination. Afterwards, wiping us out in favor of the military industrial complex as an ally because our purpose has been served. Join the planning discussions at Reddit.com/r/Spacefleet Step 1 We need $3,000,000 to begin. A trust must be established to receive funds and request grants through. Step 2 If successful, direct grants and donations towards the joint purchase of a Titan 1 Missile Site in Colorado. Here is half an article about the Missile Site. Yup, half. Bunch of pictures of the site from Undercity.org Step 3 Once acquired, plan for a huge camping trip. The Academy is intended to grow first as a self-sustainable institution that, if successful, will pave the way for a city to grow out around it, utilizing the same principles. The idea here is to socially adapt as close as one can to the deprivation of space. So the first parties out to the site would want to have some experience camping. The year 1 goal would be simultaneous renovations and surveying above-land property for available resources and established infrastructure. Establishing basic things at a small enough scale to maintain the camp with such things as sleeping, parking etc. And beyond that, energy production, hydro-farm set-ups, Water and growth potentials for each system. At first only a small number of us would be permanently on site (few may wish to endure such grueling accommodations, yet those who love camping should suffice) and other collaborators would be needed as constant access to the greater community. We will need PR and we will need Lawyers and the money making eyes of economists and entrepreneurs because at this point, we will be sharing raw information about the site and our conditions and the goal will be to put our minds together to A) survive with what we got and can get and B) seek income opportunities. This will be more difficult. We would have to survey the land to see what resources we have access to. We would have to see what financial and intellectual allies we have; perhaps Google would fancy our endeavor and donate a couple million to keep us alive for longer (they have their googleplex thing so they might like us for some reason). But I don't want to leave out the need of the off-site community to constantly review and analyze data during the renovation years to help design with efficiency, technology, sustainability and growth constantly in mind. The hope will be that from this collaboration, the Academy will grow into a more receptive environment. Direction truly comes from this process. If we reach the point of having a livable and even semi self-sufficient campus then there should be sufficient momentum to move forward "the plan" and accomplishing the subsequent goal of developing an industry to fuel the cities growth to supply tax dollars for the Academy. Category:Browse